Hra tieňov
by Morgana Eli
Summary: „Jej postavu by spoznal aj v miestnosti plnej tmavých tieňov." Príbeh o duchoch, ktorý nemá s duchmi nič spoločného.


**Hra tieňov (Silhouettes)**

**Autor: **Bex-chan

**Originál: ** s/8212278/1/Silhouettes

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** Bex-chan**.

Prekrížil si ruky na hrudi a oprel sa o zárubňu. Jednu tenkú, plavú líniu obočia zdvihol podnetne nahor a jeho ústa sa zvlnili do pobaveného úsmevu. Potichu ju pozoroval; sledoval, ako sa jej telo chvelo a triaslo, kým jej ruky tuho zvierali okraj toalety. Kašeľ a prskanie striedal zvuk napínania a zvracania. Ten teplý a nakyslastý zápach dávenia bol dosť výrazný na to, aby sa dal zniesť, no pach jej potu ho i tak prekryl. Vlasy sa jej lepili na čelo a krk. Keď dávivé kŕče prestali, odhrnula si z tváre vlhké kučery a z porcelánovej misy sa ozval slabý ston.

„Dobré ránko," povedal sarkasticky zvesela. „Dobre vyzeráš."

Hermiona sa mykla, sťažka prehltla, natiahla k nemu dlhý krk a strelila po ňom nahnevaným pohľadom. „Strč sa, Draco."

„Myslím, že práve to, že som sa niekde strčil, vyústilo v tvoj momentálny stav," odvetil a uškrnul sa. „Ale ak je rýchlovka to, po čom-"

„_Malfoy_."

Jeho výraz tváre zjemnel. Keď sa uchýlila k jeho priezvisku a vyslovila ho _týmto_ tónom, vedel, že ho varuje. Varuje, že nemá náladu na žartovanie alebo jeho podpichovačný humor. Opustil svoje miesto pri dverách a vykročil k nej. Čupol si za ňu, položil si ruku na jej chrbát a začal jej masírovať priestor medzi lopatkami.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa a zamračil sa, keď sa od neho pokúsila odvrátiť tvár. „Prestaň s tým, Grangerka. Toto nie je ani z ďaleka prvý krát, čo som ťa videl vracať."

„Veď ja viem. Ja len, že vyzerám strašne a naozaj nechcem, aby si mal týždeň na pamäti práve túto oslintanú tvár."

„Moja myseľ disponuje veľkým množstvom obrázkov a spomienok, ktorými si ťa môžem pripomínať," povedal. „Na väčšine z nich si, mimochodom, úplne nahá. Volám to _Urob si(a) sám_ fotoalbum."

Jemne sa zasmiala a s vďačným úsmevom na perách spláchla toaletu. „Vďaka, že si ma rozveselil."

„Prinesiem ti niečo? Čaj? Vodu?"

„Nie, myslím, že som na dnes skončila," povedala, sklonila ruku a pohladila si svoju skoro nezreteľnú oblinu na brušku. „Musí to byť chlapec, keď mi pripravuje toľko krušných chvíľ už takto skoro."

Uškrnul sa na ňu a podal jej ruku, aby jej pomohol dostať sa na nohy. „Kedy odchádzaš?"

„Asi tak o hodinu. Veci mám už zabalené-"

„To je u teba samozrejmosť."

„Potrebujem sa už len osprchovať a skontrolovať, či mám všetky dokumenty pokope. Och a ešte musím poslať Ginny tú sovu, no myslím, že by som sa mala-"

„Dýchaj, Grangerka," prerušil ju a nežne jej stisol ramená. „Daj si sprchu, ja pošlem sovu a pripravím niečo na raňajky."

Opäť sa usmiala. Postavila sa na špičky a naklonila sa k nemu, aby ho bozkala na pery, no on sa odtiahol ešte predtým, ako sa ich vôbec dotkla. „Preč-"

„Tvoj dych zaváňa zvratkami."

...

Poklepkával palcom po svojej šálke a mračil sa, kým sa Hermiona aj s hriankou medzi zubami prehrabávala svojou očarovanou taškou, aby už po ôsmy krát skontrolovala, či má naozaj všetko potrebné zabalené. Nakoniec to s tým kusom chleba vzdala a položila ho naspäť na tanier. Sama pre seba si potichu mrmlala a v duchu si zaradom odškrtávala jednotlivé položky na svojom dlhom zozname. On ju len z diaľky pozoroval- ako zakaždým, až kým sa nepripravila na odchod.

„Nepozeraj sa tak na mňa," povedala, čím ho prebudila z jeho tranzu. „Odchádzam len na týždeň. Bola som preč už aj na dvakrát toľko dní ako teraz a nikdy si nad tým takto neohŕňal nosom."

„Neohŕňam nosom," odvetil a zamračil sa. „A vtedy si nebola tehotná."

Vzdychla si, prikročila k nemu a obvinula si ruky okolo jeho krku. „Som tehotná sotva tri mesiace. Dieťatko je teraz veľké asi ako broskyňa-"

„Nie som tým veľmi nadšený-"

„Ty nikdy nie si _veľmi nadšený_, keď mám cestovať za more-"

„No tak teraz som dvakrát tak nahnevaný ako zvyčajne," povedal. „Prečo Potter nemohol vyslať Weasleyho?"

„Ty by si dal Ronovi na starosť finančné rokovania s Tureckým ministerstvom?"

Zaťal čeľusť. „Weasley by si sám nezvládol ani olúpať banán."

„Je to len na týždeň," uistila ho a bruškami prstov ho pohladila po chrbtici. „Možno to ani nebude na tak dlho. Ak pôjde všetko hladko, o pár dní som späť. V každom prípade, nejdem tam predsa sama- Neville ide so mnou."

„A to ma má akože upokojiť? Longbottom je pravdepodobne jediným človekom, ktorého Weasley dokáže poraziť v súťaži v lúpaní banánu."

„Och, prestaň," napomenula ho s falošne kamennou tvárou. Odtiahla sa od neho a pozrela na hodiny. „Tak, už musím ísť."

Vydýchol a s hlbokým zamračením ju nasledoval ku krbu. Uhladila si pracovný habit a na plece si vyhodila tašku, potom sa obrátila a tuho ho objala. Ovinul si jednu ruku okolo jej pása, presne ako to zvykol zakaždým urobiť, zaboril si nos do jej vlasov a dal jej malý boštek za ucho.

„Nezabudni kŕmiť Krivolaba," povedala. „A nechaj ho spať na posteli, ak bude chcieť."

Uškrnul sa. „Porozmýšľam nad tým."

Zdvihla si hlavu z jeho pleca, priložila si pery na jeho tvár a prešla mu nimi po celej dĺžke čeľuste, až kým nenašla jeho plne pripravené ústa. Vášnivo ho pobozkala, poláskala ju jazykom spodnú peru, a potom ju zachytila medzi svoje zuby. Prisal sa jej na ústa, kým ona mu prechádzala nechtami cez vlasy, vydýchol jej do úst, a keď sa od neho odtiahla, zastonal.

„Milujem ťa," zvodne zapriadla a v prestávke medzi jednotlivými slabikami mu venovala zakaždým jeden letmý bozk.

Tie slová jej naspäť nezopakoval. Nikdy ich nepovedal. Za celý čas trvania ich vzťahu tie slová jeho ústa ani raz neopustili. No ona vedela. Vedela, že ju miluje.

„Musím už ísť," zašepkala. Neochotne stiahol svoje ruky z jej tela. „Za týždeň sa uvidíme, dobre?"

Prikývol a predtým, ako sa od neho úplne odvrátila, položil svoju dlaň na jej pevné bruško. „Maj sa, Broskynka," zamrmlal. Posledný krát ju pobozkal na krk. Potom si Hermiona vzala do ruky za hrsť hop- šup prášku.

Usmiala sa naňho. Zvôkol nej zaburácal zvuk hop- šup práškovej siete, zelené plamene sa rozblčali, pohltili ju medzi sebou a zrazu bola preč.

„Má moja prítomnosť tu nejaký zmysel? Alebo nešťastie naozaj nechodí nikdy rado samo?"

Draco prevrátil oči. „Si tu, pretože by sa mi vážne hodil tvoj pohľad na toho všetko."

Pokúsil neprevrátiť oči opäť, keď videl, ako jeho matka podrobuje celú miestnosť svojmu kritickému oku; s nechuťou si prezerala dopoly vymaľované steny, pochybne vyzerajúcu kostru kolísky a hromadu škatúľ v rohu. Narovnala sa na svojom mieste, obočie zachmúrila a ústa stiahla do tenkej linky. Potom preniesla svoj pohľad späť na neho a z úst sa jej vydral znudený povzdych.

„Čo presne myslíš pod pojmom_ pohľad?_"

„No, vzhľadom na to, že si mala kedysi aj ty sama dieťa," povedal. „A tým dieťaťom som, mimochodom, ja-"

„Veľmi vtipné-"

„Napadlo ma, že by si mohla vedieť niečo o tom, ako sa zariaďuje izba pre bábätko."

„Áno, viem," odvetila Narcissa a pohľad uprela na svoje nechty. „Hovoril si však, že tam Hermiona chce nejaké mukelské... veci – a to ani zďaleka nie je moja parketa."

„Matka, mohla by si sa aspoň pokúsiť netrhať sa vždy, keď spomenieš slovo _mukel_-"

„Netrhám sa-"

„Ale áno," odvrkol jej hlasom tvrdším než kedy predtým. „Možno som ti toleroval, keď si pred Hermionou prezentovala isté svoje názory. Ona je však už na to zvyknutá. No keď príde na svet bábätko-"

„Ale Draco," povedala a zachmúrila sa, „ty vieš, že som svojím prvým vnúčatkom nadšená. Nikdy by som-"

„Vo svojom vlastnom záujme sa postaraj, aby sa tak nestalo."

Otočil sa jej chrbtom a vrátil sa k prekutrávaniu škatúľ, ktoré im pred niekoľkými týždňami dala Hermionina mama. Do rúk sa mu dostala nejaká čudná vec, nejaké hákovité zariadenie. Obracal to v rukách a snažil sa pochopiť využitie tej zvláštnej vecičky, keď v tom počul, že jeho matka vstala zo svojho miesta a postavila sa vedľa neho.

„Vieš," začala pomaly, „vieš, že som na teba veľmi pyšná. Pripúšťam, že som k Hermione nebola vždy... príjemná-"

Draco si odfrkol. „Nezľahčuješ trocha-"

„Popravde ju mám však naozaj celkom rada a som skutočne šťastná, že si vy dvaja zakladáte rodinu."

Kútikom oka ju pozoroval a hľadal v jej tvári akýkoľvek náznak neúprimnosti, no žiadny nenašiel. „Dobre," odvetil jednoducho. „Ak ťa to nejakým spôsobom poteší, rozhodli sme sa, že sa v niečom budeme držať malfoyovských tradícii. Teda, pravdupovediac, je to skôr zvyk rodiny Blackovcov... no, dohodli sme sa, že meno dieťatka bude súvisieť s astronómiou alebo hviezdami."

„Myslíš to vážne?" Zdalo sa, že ju tá správa potešila.

„Áno, v skutočnosti to navrhla Grangerka."

Narcissa sa usmiala. „Ešte stále neupustila od tej mukelskej tradície? Čakať na pôrod, a až potom zistiť pohlavie dieťatka?"

„Nie," pokýval hlavou. „A gratulujem. Nemykla si sa."

„Tak potom na krémovo," povedala. „Mal by si vymaľovať izbu na krémovo. Je to pekná, neutrálna farba, ktorá sa nespája zvlášť so žiadnym pohlavím. A napokon, samozrejme, zelený nábytok. Možno, že nemám problém s tým, že dieťa nie je čistokrvné, ale ak nebude zatriedené do slizolinu, rozpúta sa peklo na zemi."

Draco sa uškrnul. „Samozrejme."

„A tá vec, čo držíš, je detská poistka. Zabraňuje to deťom otvárať skrinky a iné podobne zatvorené veci. Vidíš, robila som si svoj prieskum."

„Chytré," zamrmlal si pre seba vcelku ohromene. „Nezostaneš a nepomôžeš mi tú izbu vymaľovať? Chcem, aby to bolo hotové, kým sa vráti, aby som ju prekvapil."

„Áno, dobre, pomôžem ti," súhlasila. „Kedyže sa má vrátiť?"

„Nuž, najneskôr do piatich dní, ale povedala, že by mohla byť späť ešte predtým."

„Som prekvapená, že si s tým súhlasil, vzhľadom na to, že je tehotná."

Vzdychol si a mykol plecami. „Nesúhlasil som s tým, no je to len na pár dní. Ani sa nenazdám a bude späť."

...

_O päť dní neskôr_.

Draco žmurkol raz, potom druhý krát, a potom ešte tretí. Hľadel na Pottera očami veľkými ako plánky a ústami dokorán otvorenými .

„Čo si to kurva práve povedal?"

Harry si povzdychol a napravil si svoje okuliare. „Sú, hm... nezvestní. Z Antálie sa mali presunúť do Ankary. Mali tam docestovať pred dvoma dňami, ale... ale doteraz sa neukázali."

Po dobu niekoľkých nekonečných sekúnd sa slová v jeho ústach odmietali sformovať do vety, no keď ten moment prešiel, jeho hlas bol hlboký a temný. „Kde do pekla je?"

„Nevieme."

„Čo tým myslíš, že neviete?" vyprskol. „Kde KURVA je, Potter?"

„Nevieme," zopakoval Harry, tentoraz pomalšie. „No my- hm... myslíme si, že ich zajali partizáni, výmenou za výkupné alebo kvôli vyjednávaniu-"

Draco celý stuhol. „Zajali?"

„Podcenili sme mieru pozornosti, ktorú upúta Hermionina a Nevillova návšteva. Domnievali sme sa, že ich cesta _do_ a_ z_ Turecka prebehne behom niekoľkých dní, bez toho, aby o tom ktokoľvek vedel. No bolo to prepierané v každom médiu. Myslím, že niekedy zabúdam, akí... známi sme-"

„Dostaň sa už kurva k veci!"

„Turecké ministerstvo po nich pátra." Po každom slove sa Harrymu skrivila tvár. „Vopred nás... varovali, že tam majú problémy s istými protimuklovskými skupinami-"

„Prosím?"

„Nemysleli sme si, že by sme sa tým mali znepokojovať. Hermiona bola so všetkými týmito informáciami oboznámená, a napriek tomu chcela ísť-"

„Poslali ste moju tehotnú snúbenicu do krajiny, v ktorej operujú protimuklovskí aktivisti?" zavrčal, ruky zovreté v trasúce sa pästi. „Poslali ste moju celosvetovo-známu, _u muklov narodenú_ snúbenicu do niečoho takého?"

„Mnohé krajiny majú doteraz problémy s ľuďmi zastávajúcimi názor o krvnej nadradenosti-"

„KDE SI DO PEKLA NECHAL MOZOG?" zakričal a vyskočil zo svojho miesta. „TY TUPÝ, ZASRANÝ IDIOT!"

„Len sa upokoj, Malfoy. Posielame tam na pomoc aurorov a robíme všetko, čo je v našich-"

„Vypadni z môjho domu!" rozkázal. „Okamžite sa odtiaľto strať!"

Harry si pošúchal koreň nosa a postavil sa na nohy. „Vieš," zašepkal hlasom chvejúcim sa od úzkosti, „ani pre mňa to nie je ľahké. Je to moja najlepšia kamarátka-"

Jedným rýchlym krokom Draco vymazal akúkoľvek vzdialenosť medzi nimi, čím Harryho zahnal ku stene, a zovrel svoje prsty okolo hrdla svojho dávneho nepriateľa. Obaja sa chveli; Harry strachom a Draco nekontrolovateľnou zúrivosťou, ktorá mu kolovala žilami a krvou. Prisunul si tvár blízko tej Harryho a prstami sa zarýval do jeho krku čím ďalej, tým hlbšie, až pokým nepocítil a neuvidel, že sa dusí.

„_Neopováž_ sa porovnávať nás," sykol Draco hrozivo ticho. „Hermiona je moja _snúbenica_. Moja _tehotná_. _U muklov narodená_._Snúbenica_. A bol si to _ty_. Je to tvoja vina. Hermiona je nezvestná len a len kvôli _tebe_." Odmlčal sa, slová, ktoré následne vyslovil, boli podané s napätím v hlase. „Viete vôbec, či je nažive?"

Draca skoro prehlo v páse. Fyzická bolesť, ktorá s tými slovami prišla, bola ochromujúca, zničujúca. Cítil veľkú nevoľnosť. Potterovo hrdlo sa pod jeho prstami kŕčovito sťahovalo, no on svoje zovretie nepovolil, nevšímal si to. Naskutku si myslel, že by bol v tomto štádiu schopný Pottera pokojne zabiť.

„Je... je nez-zvestná," koktal Harry. „N-nič zati-atiaľ nevieme. Ale dúfame-"

„_Dúfate_?" odfrkol si posmešne. „Vy kurva _dúfate_? V čo? Že všetko bude mihnutím prútika v poriadku? Že Hermiona z ničoho nič vojde vchodovými dverami?"

Jeho zovretá čeľusť zabránila, aby sa zúrivý rev, ktorý mu zvieral hruď a rebrá, dostal na povrch. Odhodil Pottera na stranu ako úbohú handrovú bábiku. Zvažoval, že ho kopne do rebier, no slzy, ktoré tiekli popod rámik jeho okuliarov, ho donútili zastaviť sa a neisto nad ním stáť. Nie z dôvodu, že v ňom Potterove slzy vzbudili nejaký pocit empatie, ale preto, že sa pozastavil nad tým, či by aj on mal plakať, či by mal cítiť žiaľ. Všetko, čo pociťoval, bol hnev. Čistý a nekontrolovateľný hnev.

„Ja sa o ňu taktiež bojím," zašepkal Harry a nešikovne sa staval na nohy. „Som... vydesený. Milujem ju. Je pre mňa niečo ako sestra-"

„Je to tvoja chyba! Zakaždým. Čo je to s tebou, Potter, keď každý, koho sa dotkneš skončí , kurva,-"

„Ani to nevyslov! Prestaň!" zúfalo kričal. „Možno n-nie je... nevieme to. Malfoy, odpusť mi-"

„Nepribližuj sa ku mne," povedal ostro a výhražne. „Pri Merlinovi ti prisahám, že ak ku mne prídeš ešte o kúsok bližšie, zabijem ťa. Naozaj ťa-"

„Tak _veľmi_ ma to mrzí. Robím všetko možné i nemožné-"

„Hermiona a moje dieťatko," zamrmlal, skôr pre seba, kým sa jeho pohľad opäť nepresunul na Pottera. „Nezvestní kvôli tebe."

„Malfoy, prosím-"

„Vypadni z môjho domu," vydýchol. Otočil sa mu chrbtom a položil ruky na stôl. Pevne ich zovrel, snažiac sa nájsť oporu. Cítil to; všetka vôľa a kontrola z neho vyprchávala- ako pot, a on sa nemohol ani poriadne nadýchnuť. „Myslím to vážne, Potter. Naskutku odíď- predtým, než-"

„Malfoy-"

„NECHAJ MA KURVA NA SAMÉHO!"

Zavrel oči, zovieral hrany stola, aby neschytil Potterovo hrdlo opäť, tak pevne, že si bol istý, že sa mu jeden z nechtov určite rozlomí. Tlkot jeho srdca sa mu s hukotom ozýval v ušiach, silno búšil voči bubienku, no aj napriek tomu počul Pottera pohnúť sa, vyjsť z izby, a nakoniec i zvuk zatvárania sa vchodových dverí.

Všetok ten hnev mu bublal v krvi, prskal ako vriaca voda a každý jeden centimeter jeho tela sa zdal byť v ohni, svrbel a bodal. Celé sa to však len budovalo, pripravovalo k výbuchu, vypuknutiu zúrivosti. A tak začal so stolom.

Prevrátil ho spolu s celým jeho obsahom, počul, ako sa tri rámiky s fotografiami a Hermionina obľúbená váza, rozbili na márne kúsky. Schmatol vec, ktorá bola najbližšie k nemu– skrinku so zásuvkami, a hodil ju cez polovicu miestnosti. Videl, ako sa niekoľko Hermioniných kníh zosypalo s ťažkým nárazom k zemi. Potom nasledovala polička, vyrval ju zo steny so všetkými dekoráciami. A následne zrkadlo. Zdvihol stoličku a hodil ju do starožitného zrkadla, ktoré Hermiona kúpila, keď sa ku sebe nasťahovali. Sklo prasklo, a potom sa rozlámalo na márne kúsky, črepiny padali k zemi, trblietajúc sa ako sneh.

Mohol by takto pokračovať hodiny. Len rozbíjať miestnosť na cimpr-campr. Možnože celý dom. No jeho kolená sa naraz zlomili a pripadalo mu to, akoby sa mu nohy praskli vo dvoje. Zrútil sa na podlahu. Stihol odstúpiť dozadu, takže ho zozadu podopierala stena, no aj tak pristál tvrdo. Divoko dýchal, triasol sa a oči mu horúčkovito prebehávali po miestnosti sem a tam. _Kurva,_ pripadalo mu, ako by sa jeho hruď išla každou sekundou zrútiť, akoby mu pľúca pomaly pľasli. Pot sa mu lial po spánku, krku a rosil nad vrchnou perou.

Hlavu si oprel o stenu a hľadel na zarámovaný obrázok na zemi, na ktorom bola Hermiona, Potter a Weasley. Nerozbil sa. Potreba rozbiť ho, aby sa jeho stav zhodoval so stavom celej okolitej miestnosti, bola jediným, na čo sa dokázal sústrediť, no náhly a neočakávaný zvuk ho úplne rozhodil.

Bolo to zamňaukanie mačky. Keď pohliadol dole, Hermionin miláčik sa mu štveral do lona a prestrašene mňaukal. Po prvý raz v živote zo seba Krivolaba nevyháňal. Nechal kocúra nech sa na ňom usalaší a jeho dych sa pomaly vracal do normálu. Neprítomne začal kocúra hladiť, až pokým nezačal v polospánku priasť.

Kde len pred momentom plal zničujúci hnev, nebolo teraz už nič. Len prázdnota. Otupenosť. Akoby jeho telo pomaly rezignovalo. To vyčerpanie bolo tak mocné, že jeho viečka začali klesať.

Napriek tomu sa bránil, hľadel cez chaos obývacej izby a chodbu až k oknu, cez ktoré sa dnu predieralo svetlo. Ako tak klipkal očami, aby sa udržal v bdelosti, zachytil oproti svetlu nejakú postavu. Zakaždým, keď otvoril oči, sa zdala zreteľnejšia- akoby sa približovala. A bola to Hermiona. Celkom určite Hermiona.

Jej postavu by spoznal aj v miestnosti plnej tmavých tieňov.

No jeho mozog bol pomalý, znavený a bol príliš blízko spánku, aby sa nad tým pozastavil. Keď posledný krát otvoril oči, stála tá postava takmer pri jeho nohách.

...

_Draco._

Sníva. Toto sa mu musí zdať.

_Draco, zobuď sa._

Nechcel sa zobudiť. Na nohách cítil prítomnosť Krivolaba a po jeho boku sa rozprestierala malá kôpka rozbitého skla – oboje bolo krutou pripomienkou toho, čo mu povedal Potter. Nemilosrdnou pripomienkou, že bola nezvestná, takže to nemohol byť jej hlas.

„Draco, dvere."

Prudko otvoril oči a... tu, pred ním, bola ona. Stála v rohu a pozorovala ho s hlavou ustarostene naklonenou nabok. Nemohol sa hnúť, takže na ňu len v úplnom zmätku uprene hľadel.

_Bum, bum, bum!_

Ten zvuk ho načisto prekvapil, zaskočil ho. Zatvoril oči a potriasol hlavou. Znovu ich rýchlo otvoril a nasmeroval na roh, kde predtým stála, no teraz tam nikoho nebolo. Vôbec nikoho.

Prešiel si rukami po tvári a ucítil, že je celá mokrá. Studený pot mu stekal po spánku a rosil sa mu nad vrchnou perou. Bolo mu tak nevoľno. Keď preložil Krivovlaba zo svojho lona, aby sa postavil na nohy, stratil rovnováhu a skoro sa opäť zosypal na zem. Celou svojou váhou sa oprel o stenu. Takýmto spôsobom sa mu podarilo postaviť sa, šesťkrát sa sťažka nadýchol a pokúsil sa ustáliť svoju motajúcu sa hlavu.

_Bum, bum, bum!_

Mykol sa. Cítil sa ako po opici alebo akoby bol nakazený chrípkou, ten hluk sa mu rozliehal lebkou a doteraz pulzujúcu bolesť hlavy mu ešte zintenzívňoval. Ku dverám sa presunul v stave úplnej otupenosti a omámenia, trhnutím ich otvoril dokorán a jediné, čo potom uvidel, bola žiara.

Jeho oči zasiahlo slnečné svetlo, a následne všetky tie žiarivky fotoaparátov; niekoľko tuctov takých bleskov vystreľovalo v neutíchajúcom útoku jeho smerom bolestivé záblesky svetla, no tie hlasy sa ozývali s o dosť väčšou intenzitou.

„ČO SI O CELEJ VECI MYSLÍTE?"

„PÁN MALFOY, AKO ZNÁŠATE FAKT, ŽE VAŠA SNÚBENICA JE NEZVESTNÁ?"

„ČO NÁM VIETE POVEDAŤ NA MARGO CHÝROV O TOM, ŽE ÚNOSCOVIA POŽADUJÚ VÝKUPNÉ?"

„MÔŽETE NÁM POTVRDIŤ ZVESTI, KTORÉ HOVORIA, ŽE HERMIONA GRANGEROVÁ JE TEHOTNÁ?"

Zabuchol dvere a zosunul sa späť na podlahu, uši si prekryl dlaňami v pokuse vytesniť ten hluk. Bol tak _kurevsky _hlasný. Akoby sa ich hlasy nachádzali priamo v jeho hlave, ozývali sa a prekrikovali, takže zaťal zuby a snažil sa ich odtiaľ vypudiť preč.

„Prekliati ignoranti," sykol si sám pre seba.

„Len si robia svoju prácu, Draco, neber to osobne."

Zalapal po dychu a jeho hlava vystrelila okamžite nahor. Celý čas to _bola_ ona. Jej hlas poznal lepšie ako svoj vlastný. Oči mu lietali zo strany na stranu a pátrali po hocičom... niečom. Nevoľnosť spred niekoľkých minút mu udrela do žalúdka a on v momente vystrelil z miesta. Do kúpeľne sa stihol dostať ešte predtým, než začal zvracať žlč. Prepaľovala mu hrdlo, doslova. Ofinu mal v očiach, keď mu začali slziť, a jeho telo sa začalo triasť, keď ho znenazdajky prepadol pocit neznesiteľného chladu, kým vykašliaval posledné zvyšky.

Postaviť sa ho stálo množstvo sily a vôle. Zamieril si to k umývadlu a otočil kohútikom. Zhrbil sa nadeň a dlane si naplnil vodou, ledabolo si opláchol tvár a pokúsil sa schladiť si svoje horúce líca. Zovrel porcelán a vzhliadol do zrkadla. Pomyslel si, že ak by nebol taký otupený, pravdepodobne by pri pohľade na svoj odraz s preľaknutím odskočil. Bol taký bledý, až sa zdalo, že zosinavel, oči mal podliate krvou a pery skrz-naskrz popraskané. Bolo to naozaj len včera, keď mu Potter prišiel povedať o jej zmiznutí? Vyzeral, akoby sa o tej novine dozvedel už pred vyše týždňom; vyzeral akoby ho ubodali k smrti a nechali niekoľko dní krvácať na mieste. Odvrátil tvár a oči presunul na svoje biele hánky.

„Všetko bude v poriadku," povedala. „Mal by si sa niečoho najesť, Draco."

Jeho oči znova vystrelili nahor a ona tam v skutku stála - vo vnútri rámu zrkadla. Jej ustarostené oči sa spojil s upreným pohľadom jeho odrazu. Obrátil sa tak rýchlo, až stratil rovnováhu, a jeho telo začalo padať k zemi. Na kachličkovú podlahu dopadol s prenikavým _plesk_. Zastonal, no vstať sa ani len nepokúsil, okolo seba hľadal akýkoľvek náznak, ktorý by mu napovedal, že tu naozaj bola. Ale nič tam nebolo – opäť. Vysvetlil si to tak, že jej postava bola len očným klamom, spôsobeným skondenzovanou parou na zrkadle.

...

Zobudil sa s triaškou a rozmýšľal nad tým, či prespal znova ďalší deň, alebo zaspal iba na niekoľko hodín. Potom si povedal, že ho to aj tak vôbec netrápi. Čas dokáže byť podivne skresleným a nevýznamným, keď ho nútite plynúť pospiatky.

Horko-ťažko sa mu podarilo postaviť na nohy; od úsilia, ktoré vynakladal až vrčal, a potom sa bez rozmyslu vydal do spálne. Ich spálne. Zapálil svetlo a pri pohľade na rozostlanú posteľ sa zachmúril. Vždy ho za to karhala. Využil príležitosť, kým bola preč, a myšlienku na usporadúvanie prikrývok a vankúšov už z princípu zamietol. Teraz ho prepadlo neovládateľné nutkanie postlať posteľ tak, aby vyzerala ukážkovo.

Chvejúcimi sa prstami zastrčil rohy dovnútra, napol prikrývky a natriasol vankúše. Ukročil vzad a svoje dielo si prezrel. Nespokojný so svojou prácou, aranžmá prerobil znova a znova a znova - každým pokusom sa stával frustrovanejším a frustrovanejším, lebo to nevyzeralo tak, ako by malo. Nevyzeralo to ako posteľ, ktorú postlala ona. Po svojom ôsmom pokuse zavrčal, schytil prikrývky a odhodil ich nabok. Potom vankúše a plachty. Znova ho prepadlo nutkanie ničiť, spôsobiť neporiadok a chaos.

Potil sa a dýchal zrýchlene – v takomto stave sa opäť zosypal na podlahu, k zoblečenej posteli, oči pevne zatvorené.

„Vedela som, že stlanie postele neznášaš, no toto si asi trocha prehnal."

V momente sa posadil a očami ju vyhľadal. Bola _tam_. Naskutku bola. Stála v najtmavšom rohu spálne a vyzerala tak skutočne, tak dokonale. Nemohol sa ani hnúť. Odmietol od nej odtrhnúť pohľad a zo všetkých síl sa snažil nežmurknúť, pripadalo mu, že ak tak nespraví, opäť mu zmizne.

Jej ústa sa skrútili do smutného úsmevu - vtedy, práve v tom okamihu sa v ňom niečo pohlo.

Spanikáril, vzduch sa mu z pľúc vytrácal v rýchlych, vyplašených výdychoch a jeho svaly ustrnuli a napäli sa do takej miery, že vyzeral ako vytesaný zo skaly.

„Kurva, kurva, kurva, _kurva_," vyštekol a pokrútil hlavou. „Kurva, nie, to nemôže byť pravda. Nemôžem-"

„Draco," oslovila ho. Áno, jednoznačne to bol jej hlas. „To je v por-"

„Ako to do pekla môže byť v poriadku?" zakričal. „Ak si tu, tak to znamená, že je mŕtva! Ak si tu-"

„Nie som duch. Pozri sa na mňa, naozaj nie som. A navyše, ty vieš, že by som si takú možnosť nevybrala."

Zatvoril ústa a hľadel na ňu. Myslel na všetkých duchov, ktorých kedy postretal; na to, že boli takmer strieborní a priehľadní. Ona vyzerala skutočná, z mäsa a kostí, prirodzenej farby a nádherne. Bol taký zmätený, že niekoľko dlhých sekúnd na ňu len s otvorenými ústami hľadel a snažil sa celej veci porozumieť.

„Ty nie si Hermiona," povedal s presvedčením v hlase, nádeji sa nevdojak bránil. „Novinári za dverami... a Potter-"

„Nie, ja nie som ja. Nie tak celkom."

Sťažka prehltol. „Tak potom som sa, kurva, načisto zbláznil."

„Ale nie," vzdychla si. „Nie si blázon. Veľa ľudí robí to, čo ty."

„A to má byť čo?"

„Vídavajú ľudí, ktorí im chýbajú. Pamätáš si, spomínala som ti, že Harry nejaký čas vídaval Siriusa a Dumbledora a George zasa Freda-"

„Čo sa to so mnou do pekla robí?" zamrmlal si popod nos a začal si vystretou dlaňou mlátiť do hlavy. „Choď preč z mojej hlavy! Zmizni, zmizni, zmizni!"

Nastalo ohlušujúce ticho. Keď sa pozrel späť do kúta, bola preč.

...

Tentoraz ho zobudila ťažoba z prázdneho žalúdka. Keď sa jeho viečka s trepotom roztvorili, bola tam opäť - v tom istom rohu. Vydal krátky, zúfalý smiech, ktorý by sa pokojne mohol pokladať aj za vzlyk, a potom si zahrabol rukami do vlasov, zovrel ich v päsť a ťahal, až pokým ho nezačala páliť koža.

„Načisto som sa pomiatol."

„Nie si blázon, Draco," ubezpečovala ho. „Naozaj."

„Blázni vidia a počujú veci, ktoré nie sú skutočné," prehlásil vecne. „Takže očividne som sa, kurva, pomiatol-"

„Draco-"

„A blázni mimo iného so svojimi halucináciami hovoria - tak ako v tejto chvíli ja s tebou."

Potom sa jej prizrel bližšie, a uvedomil si, ako... verne vyzerala. Vlasy mala stiahnuté do chvosta, pričom jej pár pramienkov voľne poletovalo popri tvári, akoby práve vyšla z postele. Mala na sebe sveter, ktorý tak rada nosila – ten, ktorý nazývala svojím „lenivým svetrom". Vyťahaná, moľami prežratá, červená vec, ktorá jej bola o dve čísla väčšia. A k tomu jej nedeľné džínsy – taktiež roztrhané, s veľkou dierou presne nad jej pravým kolenom, ktorú si urobila pri športovaní. Nohy mala obuté do páru jeho ponožiek. Vždy sa obhajovala tým, že jeho ponožky sú teplejšie.

Vyzerala úžasne, sviežo a prirodzene cez tie pomalé dni, kedy ani jeden z nich nemal čo na práci a oni trávili celé hodiny, spokojní, len v spoločnosti toho druhého.

Jeho žalúdok znova raz zaškvŕkal.

„Mal by si vážne niečo zjesť, Draco."

„Ty tu v skutočnosti nie si," zašepkal, pohľad sklonený do lona. „Toto je nezdravé. Ak ťa budem ignorovať, jednoducho sa po čase stratíš."

„Som tu preto, lebo sa ti tvoja myseľ snaží povedať, že ma potrebuješ," povedala nežne. „Ako útechu-"

„Útechu?" sykol. „Vyzerám, akoby ma tvoj prítomnosť utešovala, kurva? Vyzerám? Zošalel som, to je dôvod!"

„_Nie_ si šialený."

„Všetky dôkazy hovoria o opaku."

_Bum, bum, bum!_

„Tie prekliate dvere!" skríkol a položil hlavu do dlaní. „Prečo ma dopekla nemôžu jednoducho nechať na pokoji?!"

„_Draco_?" zavolal hlas zvonka. Blaisov hlas. „_Draco, si tam?"_

„Dobrotivý Merlin," zamrmlal a vzhliadol späť do kúta a na ňu. Žmurkol a naraz bola bližšie, ani nie pol metra od neho, a to ho donútilo mierne vyskočiť. „Kurvadrát."

„Koľko krát som ti hovorila, aby si si dával pozor na jazyk?" spýtala sa.

Chcel jej povedať, že ho začala napomínať len odvtedy, odkedy sa dozvedela, že je tehotná, a že teraz ani nevie, či niekedy vôbec uvidí svoje dieťa alebo ju, takže to, že nadáva, je v tejto chvíli, kurva, úplne jedno. Pretože niekedy si ľudia jednoducho potrebujú zahrešiť, niekedy je tá zlosť vyjadrená hrubým slovom takým obrovským uvoľnením... Chcel jej povedať, že si pripadal, akoby všetko, čo mohol urobiť, bolo nadávať a nadávať, až kým ho to neomrzí. Všetko toto sa jej už-už chystal povedať, no prerušila ho ďalšia séria ostrých zaklopaní na dvere.

_Bum, bum, bum!_

„_Draco, viem, že si tam!_"

„Mal by si mu otvoriť," povedala Hermiona. „Bude klopať dovtedy, kým mu neotvoríš, alebo to skončí tak, že vykopne dvere z pántov."

„Nechcem ho vidieť," odvetil jej, akoby to bola skutočne ona. „Nechcem vidieť nikoho."

„Daj mu vedieť, že si v poriadku. Pravdepodobne sa o teba len bojí-"

„Nepotrebujem, aby sa ľudia o mňa, kurva, báli-"

„_Malfoy._"

Povedala to _tým_ tónom. Úplne z toho onemel. Bolo mu to tak dôverne známe, tak _hermionovské_. Jedno slovko ho zrazu podnietilo k činu a jeho nohy sa začali hýbať ešte predtým, než si to poriadne premyslel. Keď zodvihol hlavu, opäť tam už nebola, ale ako kráčal chodbou a schádzal dole schodmi, cítil chladný, nepríjemný pocit zakrádať sa mu až na dno žalúdka - ako keby ho niekto pozoroval, no odmietol sa pozrieť za seba a overiť si to.

_Bum, bum, bum!_

„_Draco, pusť ma dnu!_"

„Čo dopekla chceš, Blaise?" zvolal, keď sa dostal až ku dverám.

„_Len sa chcem pozrieť, ako si na tom."_

„Mám sa fajn. A teraz zmizni."

Dlhú chvíľu bolo ticho. „_Draco, kamarát, pusť ma dnu. Ľudia sa o teba strachujú_-"

„Rozprávaš sa so mnou, takže som zjavne v pohode," odvrkol so zaťatými zubami. „Teraz. Zmizni."

„Draco," oslovila ho Hermiona odniekiaľ spoza neho, no on sa na ňu neotočil. „Nechaj ho vojsť."

„_Draco, buď ma pustíš dnu, alebo tie prekliate dvere vykopnem!_"

Počul, ako sa Hermiona pri jeho uchu zľahka zasmiala a pošepla: „Ja som ti to hovorila."

Zavrel oči v zúfalej snahe udržať si hlavu čistú, ale zjavne to nemalo žiadny efekt, keďže si predstavoval veci tak jasne a živo. Jeho myseľ sa očividne rozhodla skočiť si na vlastné triky.

„_Draco!_" zakričal Blaise, čím ho vytrhol z tranzu. „_Dávam ti desať sekúnd, potom vy-_"

„Si sám?" spýtal sa. „Sú tam s tebou nejakí novinári?"

„_Všetkých som sa ich zbavil. Som tu len ja."_

S hlbokým vzdychom odomkol dvere a mierne ich pootvoril, ostro na Blaisa zagánil a zaškúlil do prenikavého slnečného svetla. „Živý a zdravý, spokojný? Alebo by si mi chcel ešte skontrolovať pulz...?"

Blaise nervózne prestúpil z nohy na nohu. „Môžem vojsť?"

„Nie."

„Len sa chcem-"

„Povedal som _nie_, Blaise."

„Draco, vyzeráš ako chodiaca mŕtvola," vyhlásil, jeho hlas plný naliehavosti a znepokojenia. „Chcem sa iba uistiť, že si niečo zjedol, vypil... hocičo. Dobre viem, že si jeden tvrdohlavý chmuľo, ale dovoľ mi aspoň raz ti pomôcť. Si môj najlepší priateľ-"

„Nemôžem," odvetil Draco a sklonil hlavu tak, že mu ofina teraz zastierala oči. „V tejto chvíli toho nie som schopný. Jednoducho nemôžem... vystáť v _našom_ byte prítomnosť niekoho, kto nie je ona. Viem, že to znie kurevsky divne, no... nedokážem to celkom vysvetliť."

Dracove oči sa zamerali na Blaisov prútik. Pevne ho zvieral v ruke, akoby zvažoval, či ho použiť. Draco sa na túto možnosť pripravil; tak trocha očakával, že ju Blaise vskutku využije, aby sa predral do domu. Ale jeho zovretie náhle povolilo, a keď Draco zdvihol oči, uvidel na Blaisovej tvári rozorvaný a skľúčený výraz a jeho ústa boli pootvorené v nemom vzdychu.

„Tak dobre," povedal Blaise. „Ak, respektíve _keď_ budeš pripravený, vieš, kde ma nájdeš." Otočil sa na odchod, ale tam zaváhal a pohliadol Dracovi do očí. „Draco, je mi to_ tak_ ľúto."

Draco sa snažil spomenúť si, či sa so svojím najbližším priateľom niekedy v podobnom duchu už rozprával – tak vážne a otvorene - ako dvaja prekliati bifľomorčania. Obaja sa oblúkom vyhýbali rozhovorom o hocičom akokoľvek vzdialene hlbokomyseľnom. Pravdepodobne najbližšie k vážnej konverzácii sa dostali dva roky po skončení vojny, keď zomrel Lucius. Blaise mu položil ruku na plece a povedal, aby sa „kurva, vzmužil". Draco len prikývol, po Blaisovom pokuse o upokojenie sa necítil ani pokojne, ani pobúrene – iba ľahostajne a otupene. Chystal sa zatvoriť dvere, ale Krivolab prebehol popri ňom a usadil sa pri Blaisových nohách.

„Zober ho so sebou. Práve teraz nie som schopný sa o niečo starať, a navyše mi len pripomína..."

„Ja sa oňho postarám."

„A povedz ostatným, že chcem, aby ma nechali na pokoji. Hlavne matke," vyhlásil príkro. Potom zabuchol dvere, čím sa opäť zabarikádoval vo vnútri, preč od slnka.

Prešiel do polovice chodby, kým sa pod ním nohy podlomili a on spadol, na prahu obývacej izby sa zosypal na zem, pričom ako padal, narazil ramenom do steny. S potláčaným stonom sa podoprel a zahľadel sa na súkromné bojové pole, ktoré vytvoril po tom, ako Potter odišiel. S nezáujmom študoval prevrátený stôl a stoličky, rozbité fotografie a všetky tie porozsýpané a rozlámané veci uprostred.

„Vážne, Draco," povedala Hermiona. Tentoraz nevyskočil. „Viem, že sme preberali, že by sme si to tu zariadili inak, ale toto je už naozaj dosť výstredné."

Znova mu začalo byť nevoľno. Pár krát ho natiahlo, ale zdalo sa, že v jeho žalúdku už nezostalo vôbec nič, čo by mohol vyvracať. Opäť stála v rohu, približne poldruha metra od neho, no jej sveter bol iný. Teraz mala na sebe žltý, s velikánskym červeným pleteným H vpredu – ten, ktorý jej pred tromi rokmi podarovala na Vianoce Weasleyho mama. A zakaždým, keď si ho obliekla, si ju vytrvalo doberal.

„Draco," zamračila sa. „Hovor so mnou. Pomôže to."

„Ako by mi mohlo rozprávanie sa s halucináciou pomôcť?"

„Za skúšku nič nedáš."

Pokrútil hlavou a prehol sa. Obočím spočinul na kolenách a okolo hlavy si obopol ruky v snahe zabarikádovať sa pred ňou. Alebo jej duchom. Alebo pred čímkoľvek, čo to dopekla bolo. Dokonca aj keď mal oči zatvorené a uši mu zakrývali ruky, cítil, že ho pozoruje. Díva sa naňho.

Dýcha.

...

Odhadoval, že čas, ktorý presedel v tejto polohe sa pohyboval v rozmedzí jednej až desiatich hodín.

Chrbát mal celý stuhnutý a v končatinách cítil nepríjemné mravčenie, a keď pomaly zdvíhal hlavu, pukalo mu v krku. Stále tam stála a oddane čakala s tým istým smutným úsmevom na tvári. Prehnal sa ním zvláštny pocit rezignovanosti.

„Pamätáš sa na naše prvé stretnutie?" spýtal sa. „Myslím po vojne. V mukelskom Londýne."

„Áno," prikývla. „Vrazil si do mňa v Covent Garden. Všetky knihy mi popadali na zem."

Bol by sa uškrnul, keby na to mal tú energiu. „Nikdy som ti to nepovedal, ale urobil som to naschvál. Hnevať ťa bolo vždy zábavné."

„No pekne."

„Taktiež som to urobil preto, že som s tebou chcel hovoriť," priznal sa. „V ten deň som ťa prvý krát uvidel v Hyde parku pri Mramorovom oblúku (Marble Arch) a... jednoducho som s tebou chcel hovoriť. Nemám ani tušenia prečo. Keď som ťa pozval na kávu, aby som odčinil svoju „nešikovnosť", myslel som si, že sa mi chystáš dať opäť facku."

Zasmiala sa. „A potom si tú kávu vylial na moju obľúbenú knihu."

„Pamätám sa. To v skutočnosti _bola_ nehoda." Hlboko sa nadýchol a uprel pohľad na podlahu. „Mala si na sebe také šaty... boli na nich nejaké vtáky."

„Lastovičky."

Znova spočinul očami na nej. Bola oblečená v tých šatách; elegantných, modrých letných šatách s bielymi lastovičkami. Sťažka prehltol. „Áno, tieto," zašepkal. „Toto som ti tiež nikdy nepovedal; vyzerala si v nich naozaj nádherne."

Jej tvár znežnela, no nič mu na to neodpovedala. V tom tichu si Draco uvedomil niečo, z čoho ho začalo pichať v hrudi.

„Povedal som ti vôbec niekedy, že si nádherná?" spýtal sa zdráhavo. „Viem, že som ti povedal aká si múdra, zvodná a všelijaké iné kraviny, ale nazval som ťa niekedy_ nádhernou_?"

V neistote sa zachmúrila. Skoro sa zdalo, akoby sa jej postava zachvela a prebleskla – ako nejasná spomienka v mysľomise. „Ja... ja viem len to, čo ty. Som odrazom tvojich vlastných spomienok a pohľadu, akým ma vnímaš-"

„Nepovedal som ti to, všakže? Viem, že nie."

„Draco, vedela som-"

„Ako si to mohla vedieť, keď som ti to nikdy nepovedal?" zvolal. „Ani jeden poondiaty raz! A pri tom si taká nádherná! Kurva, veď sa na seba pozri! _Pomyslel_ som si to každý deň, ale nikdy som to nevyslovil!"

Opäť to spravila, pohla sa príliš rýchlo, aby to jeho oči zachytili – a v mihu sekundy už kľačala pri ňom. Neodvážil sa ani len skúsiť siahnuť po nej. Tá myšlienka sama o sebe ho desila; pohľad na to, ako jeho prsty prechádzajú skrz ňu ako cez opar, by bol preňho príliš. No cítiť jej pokožku pod svojimi prstami by bolo omnoho horšie. _Omnoho_ horšie.

„Draco," vzdychla si Hermiona. „Prestaň s tým. Ničíš sám seba. Je to... nezdravé."

Vzlyk, ktorý sa mu predral hrdlom, nabral silu nabrúseného ostria. Bodal ho vo vnútri priedušnice. Vydal ďalší a ďalší, až sa dostal do bodu, kedy už nič iného robiť ani nemohol. Od toho osamelého dňa na toaletách v šiestom ročníku neprelial ani jednu slzu, ani keď mu zomrel otec. Skoro sa zdalo, akoby jeho telo ani nevedelo, ako reagovať na toto zvláštne rozpoloženie. Všetko sa to z neho sypalo v rozorvaných a patetických nárekoch plných zúfalstva. Celé telo sa mu chvelo a prehýbalo. Tvár si schoval do dlaní - ani len halucinácii nechcel povoliť, aby bola svedkom jeho zrútenia. Všetok svoj zármutok vysmrkal a vyvzlykal do dlaní – ako malé, stratené dieťa.

„Ne-neviem, čo mám robiť," koktal. „Ja proste neviem-"

„Ššš, všetko bude v poriadku," tíšila ho. „Spi, Draco."

Neprítomne prikývol. Oblizol si slzy z kútikov úst, potom zavrel oči, pripravený čeliť démonom, ktorí naňho čakali v snoch, pretože nemohli byť horší, ako realita, ktorú práve prežíval.

...

Keď sa Draco prebudil, bola stále tam, kľačala pri ňom a pozorovala ho. Tentoraz tým nebol ani prekvapený, ani ho to nerozrušilo. Postavil sa a začal kráčať hore schodmi ku vchodu do ich spálne. Prehliadol svoj zjav v zrkadle; krvou podliate oči, strnisko vyrastajúce po celej dĺžke jeho čeľuste, vpadnuté líca, popukané pery – bolo mu však jedno, že sotva spoznával svoj vlastný, žalostne úbohý odraz. Znechutený sám zo seba si začal koncom dlane drsne šúchať svoje slzami a soľou sčervenané oči.

„Prestaň s tým," ozvala sa Hermiona spoza neho. „Ak ma_ty_smieš pozorovať, ako zvraciam, _ja_ ťa môžem sledovať, kým budeš plakať."

Pokrútil kohútikom, nabral si vodu do dlaní a chrstol si ju do tváre. „Ako dlho ma ešte mieniš prenasledovať?"

„Sama neviem," zamrmlala. „Myslím... zostanem pri tebe dovtedy, pokým ma budeš potrebovať."

„Vždy ťa budem _potrebovať_."

To zúfalstvo v hlase prešpikovalo každú jeho kosť, akoby sa ním prehnali zimomriavky. Keď vzhliadol nahor, uvidel ju v zrkadle, na tvári sa jej usadil výraz hlbokého súcitu a ustarostenosti. Netušil odkiaľ sa to v ňom zobralo, ale náhle ním prešla prudká vlna hnevu. Až odniekiaľ z útrob vyslala signál do jeho päste, na čo sa následne jeho ruka ocitla v zrkadle. Pred tým, než sa sklo rozletelo na milión kúskov, niekoľko úlomkov sa mu zarezalo do hánok, ostatné črepy spadli do umývadla ako spŕška ľadových krúp.

„To zrkadlo som mala rada," povedala Hermiona.

„Aj ja."

„Draco, ty krvácaš."

Pomaly sa k nej otočil tvárou v tvár, pričom päsť tuho zovieral, takže teraz mu krv stekala prstami o niečo rýchlejšie. „Ako mám vedieť, či ty v tejto chvíli tiež niekde nekrvácaš?"

Zachmúrila sa a zahryzla si do pery. A práve toto gesto ho upútalo. Vždy si hrýzla peru. _Zakaždým_. Znova ho zarazilo a zasiahlo, nakoľko verná je táto jeho halucinácia. Potriasol hlavou a prešiel popri nej. Zo všetkých síl sa snažil, aby sa na ňu ani očkom nepozrel. Ako vstupoval do spálne, zanechával po sebe na koberci kvapôčky krvi. Klesol na stoličku, pretože sa ešte stále nemohol prinútiť čo i len prejsť popri ich posteli. Nezaujato si prezeral svoju zranenú ruku. Dva hlboké zárezy, jeden mu pretínal hánky a druhý prechádzal celou líniou jeho palca. Potom tu samozrejme bolo ešte asi pätnásť ďalších, menších poranení, ktoré mu pokrývali zvyšok ruky.

„Spomínam si na časy, keď som ťa nenávidel práve kvôli... tomuto," zamrmlal, kým sledoval kvapku krvi stekať po svojom prste. „A potom si spomínam na okamih, keď som ťa už viac nemohol... nemal dôvod nenávidieť. Zvíjala si sa na podlahe Malfoy Manoru a Bellatrix mala svoj prútik namierený na tvoju hruď-"

„Dohodli sme sa, že o tom nebudeme hovoriť-"

„To áno, ale v tejto chvíli to nie si tak celkom ty, nie?" zakričal. „Takže si môžem hovoriť o čomkoľvek, čo sa mi, kurva, zapáči!"

Vzdychla si a založila si vlasy za seba. „V poriadku, počúvam."

Začal si zotierať krv medzi palcom a ukazovákom, pričom oči z ruky nespúšťal. „Zažil som pri tebe doslova celé spektrum emócií," povedal potichu. „Nenávisť, zhnusenie, ľútosť, fascináciu, žiadostivosť..."

„Lásku," dokončila.

Zvesil hlavu. „Toto som ti taktiež nikdy nepovedal, všakže?"

„Draco, vedela-"

„Prestaň to, kurva, stále opakovať!" zvolal zostra. „Láska k tebe bola tou jedinou vecou, ktorá ma zachránila od toho, aby som sa úplne načisto stal strateným prípadom - a ani túto jedinú vec som nedokázal spraviť poriadne! Nikdy som ti nič nepovedal! _Nikdy_!"

Žmurkol a – zase raz – bola z ničoho nič pri ňom, sedela s prekríženými nohami na podlahe pred ním. Mala na sebe ďalší zo svojich zničených starých svetrov, tentoraz modrý. Pozrel sa jej do očí, _naozaj_sa im prizrel; hľadal aj tú najmenšiu známku niečoho neobvyklého, no boli vskutku jej. Veľké a hnedé, vždy jasné a plné emócií, pripravené, aby ich prečítal. Záblesk svetla ho donútil privrieť oči, a tie klesli až k jej zásnubnému prsteňu; jednoduchému diamantu vsadenému do prostej obrúčky, pretože vedel, že ona by nikdy nenosila nič príliš okázalého. A ani za boha si nevedel spomenúť, či ho Hermiona – lepšie povedané jeho predstava Hermiony – mala na sebe po celý ten čas.

„Vieš, kedy som si prvý krát uvedomil, že ťa milujem?" zašepkal a sťažka prehltol. „Myslím, že sme boli spolu približne... desať mesiacov? Neviem to presne, ty si bola vždy tým, kto si udržiaval prehľad v dátumoch a podobných kravinách, ale bolo to vtedy-"

„Keď mi zomrel ocko."

Prikývol. „Plakala si tri dni, skoro vkuse. A ja som si hovoril, že vyzeráš... _úžasne_ aj so sviečkou pod nosom a slanými potokmi po celej tvári, mastnými vlasmi. Tak... prirodzene. Vyzerala si hrozne, neprehovorila si ani slovka a nemohla si prestať plakať, ale ja som s tebou napriek tomu chcel byť ešte _viac_." Odmlčal sa, a keď zdvihol hlavu, uvidel, že v kútikoch očí sa jej utvorili malé, malinké slzičky. „Vtedy som si uvedomil, že ťa milujem."

Placho sa usmiala a Draco sa opäť pristihol, ako rozmýšľa, čo by sa stalo, keby sa jej dotkol. Pohladil líce, obtočil si jeden vlnitý prameň jej vlasov okolo svojho prsta...

„Vtedy som si po prvý krát uvedomil, že nie si... dokonalá," pokračoval. „Predtým si sa správala ako typická Grangerka: organizovaná, s nohami pevne na zemi, príliš chytrá pre vlastné dobro. A potom si sa zrazu stala Hermionou. Bola si krehká a taká stratená , toto pravdepodobne vyznie kurevsky šialene, ale _chcel_som vidieť, ako sa zosypeš, aby som vedel, že si... skutočná." Vydal krátky, trpký smiech. „Myslím, že vzhľadom na terajšiu situáciu je v tom istá irónia, nemyslíš? Bľabotať o tom, ako som chcel, aby si bola skutočná, a pritom si len výplodom mojej zúfalej fantázie."

„Draco," vzdychla si, „nájdi v sebe aspoň trochu nádeje-"

„Ľudia ako ja _nedúfajú_-"

„Tak sa... len snaž myslieť pozitívne-"

„Tebe to stále nedochádza?" zamrmlal a potriasol hlavou. „Bez teba som... zlý. Jednoducho zlý."

Hermiona sa zachmúrila. „Draco, ty nie si zlým človekom-"

„Nie som dobrým človekom!" zaziapal. „_Ty_ si zo mňa spravila slušného človeka! _Ty_ si to spravila znesiteľným!"

„Čo som spravila znesiteľným?"

„Všetko! Život! Bytie... akokoľvek to nazveš!" Zovrel čeľusť a stíšil svoj hlas. „Vďaka tebe sa všetka tá vina vo mne rozplynula. Jednoducho si... vyplnila dieru, ktorá okupovala moje vnútro po tej kurevskej vojne! Čo si to navrávam, bola tam ešte dávno predtým!"

Dýchal zrýchlene, temer dychčal, triasol sa po celom tele a na čele a nad vrchnou perou ho šteklili studené kvapky potu. Pár krát sa zhlboka nadýchol a snažil sa nevšímať si kyslastú chuť zvratkov, ktorá sa mu drala hore hrdlom. Pokúšal sa vzchopiť sa, no jediné, čo cítil, boli vlny triašky, ktoré ho ochromovali. Chlad vzduchu ho obaľoval ako kokón utkaný z ľadu. Zdalo sa mu, akoby sa Hermionin obraz na sekundu rozmazal, ale pomyslel si, že je možné, že sa mu na chvíľu rozostrila celá miestnosť. Možnože mal v očiach pot alebo slzy alebo bol jednoducho príliš znavený, aby sa sústredil na okolie, alebo bol celý ten prekliaty dom proste len súčasťou jeho ilúzie. Nevedel, čo si má myslieť, až z toho všetkého začal panikáriť a dýchať ešte rýchlejšie.

„Draco, nádych, výdych," povedala chlácholivo a jej slová ho rýchlo upokojili. „Všetko bude v poriadku-"

„Cítim, že každou sekundou, čo tu nie si, ma to sťahuje naspäť; vina, nenávisť, tá... tá temnota, všetko," zašepkal, stále bez dychu. „Nepáči sa mi vyhliadka na môj život bez teba."

„Draco-"

„Nechápeš to. Ak by to bolo celé naopak, ty by si mala okolo seba ľudí, ktorým dôveruješ, a na ktorých by si sa mohla obrátiť, aby ťa udržali v rovnováhe. Pottera, Weasleyovcov, Lovegoodovú, tých všetkých máš-"

„Ty máš Blaisa a tvoju mamu-"

„Nie, nie, to nie je to isté. Ty si jediná osoba, s ktorou som... bezpodmienečne sám sebou," vyznal sa skľúčene. „Akoby... akoby si ty mala okolo seba celú posteľ vankúšov, ktoré by ťa chytili, keby si padala. Ty si môj jediný záchranný vankúš. Ty si jediným človekom, ktorému verím, že by ma chytil." Jeho oči začínali páliť, takže ich zavrel, sklonil hlavu a zvesil plecia. „Jednoducho mi len, kurva, chýbaš."

„Aj ty mi chýbaš," zašepkala. Keď vzhliadol, uvidel, že plače. „Prosím, prestaň o mne hovoriť, akoby som už bola mŕtva. Prosím, proste sa posnaž-"

„Čo by sa stalo, keby som sa ťa skúsil dotknúť?"

Nervózne si zahryzla do pery. „Netuším."

Ešte predtým, ako vôbec zdvihol svoju ruku, vedel, že to bude rozhodnutie, ktoré oľutuje, ale aj napriek tomu sa ku nej načiahol, pomaly vystieral ruku a pokúšal sa upokojiť svoje chvejúce sa prsty. Opatrne položil končeky prstov na jej líce. Sprvu nič necítil, no potom ucítil jemný tlak. Bol zanedbateľný, ale Draco sa naň aj napriek tomu sústredil. Neskôr prešiel do chladivého mravčenia, akoby sa prstami dotýkal elektrického drôtu, až sa ten pocit nakoniec zmenil na hrejivý a jemný; jeho pokožka na tej jej . Zdalo sa mu to také skutočné, také reálne, že mohol cítiť tie mokré potôčiky jej sĺz, až sa mu v hrdle zasekol dych.

„Kurva," vydal zo seba, „to som sa už naozaj úplne pomiatol?"

„Všetci máme v sebe kus šialenstva, ktoré nám pomáha zvládať nástrahy dneška*," odvetila a položila svoju dlaň na tú jeho. Toto pocítil tiež.

„Neviem sa rozhodnúť, či fakt, že ťa môžem cítiť, veci ešte viac zhoršuje," zašepkal, a predsa, kým hovoril, privinul si ju bližšie a chvatne si ju pritiahol do lona.

Usadila sa do priestoru medzi jeho nohami, telo si schúlila presne tak, ako ho mal stočené on a hlavu si položila na jeho kľúčnu kosť. Draco bradou spočinul na jej hlave – tak, ako už nespočetne krát v minulosti. Vedel, že to nie je skutočné – naozaj vedel, ale bol až príliš stratený v ilúzii, aby počúval svoj rozum. Cítiť teplo jej tela v jeho rukách bolo jednoducho úžasné.

„Som unavený," povedal jej do vlasov. „Zostaň tu so mnou, kým budem spať. Ráno buď pri mne."

Neodpovedala mu, takže zavrel oči. Prinútil sa zaspať tak rýchlo, ako to len bolo možné - aby neucítil, ako sa mu rozplynie v rukách. Posledná myšlienka, ktorá mu prešla hlavou, kým sa načisto odobral do ríše snov, bolo bolestné uvedomenie si toho, že necíti tlkot jej srdca.

...

_Draco?_

Zastonal, zaklipkal očami, aby z nich odohnal omamnú tiaž spánku, a prvá vec, ktorú si uvedomil, bola, že jeho ruky sú prázdne a Grangerka je preč. Sklamanie z tohto faktu ho stihlo zasiahnuť sotva na sekundu, potom začul, ako niekto volá jeho meno.

„Kdeže si, Draco?"

Bola to jeho matka, no Draco jej volanie ignoroval, rozrušene skúmal miestnosť. „Grangerka, kde si?" zvolal do prázdna. „Grangerka?"

„Draco, si tam hore?"

Pri pohľade späť by si pravdepodobne uvedomil, ako absurdne sa zachoval, ale okamžite, takmer inštinktívne, dal Grangerovej neprítomnosť za vinu svojej matke. Koniec koncov, keď ho prišiel navštíviť Blaise, Grangerka s ním aj napriek tomu stále hovorila, tak prečo by mala zmiznúť práve teraz? Vzťah medzi Hermionou a jeho matkou bol vždy napätý a na základe tohto faktu v jeho skreslenom a nestálom stave mysle prišiel k záveru, že dôvodom toho, že sa prebudil osamotený, je len a len jeho matka. Keď sa začal ozývať šuchot nôh idúcich po schodoch, v hrudi sa mu vzdula prudká a hrozivá vlna hnevu a v momente, ako sa jeho matka objavila vo dverách, vyskočil na nohy.

„Ach, tak tu si," povedala úzkostlivo a premerala si ho. „Draco, vyzeráš príšerne-"

„Čo tu, kurva, robíš?" skočil jej do reči. „Neodkázal ti Blasie, že som mu povedal, že chcem byť sám?"

Narcissa pár krát zažmurkala, zjavne ju synova ostrá odpoveď zaskočila. „Nuž, áno, ale potrebovala som sa uistiť, že si v poriadku-"

„Odíď z môjho domu. Okamžite."

„Draco, ja ti len chcem pom-"

„Stavím sa, že si to kurevsky užívaš. Nemám pravdu?" vyletel na ňu. „Presne toto si chcela; aby bola Grangerka z môjho života preč."

„Ja by som jej nikdy nič zlého nepriala!" zalapala po dychu so zdeseným a ublíženým výrazom v tvári. „Pozri, chápem, že si rozrušený-"

„Rozrušený? _Rozrušený_?"

„V poriadku, upokoj sa, možno som sa nevyjadrila dostatočne presne-"

„Chcem, aby si opustila môj dom," pomaly a rázne zopakoval. „Hneď a zaraz odíď, kým-"

„Mám o teba starosť, Draco! Si môj syn!" prosila ho. „Obývacia izba je rozbitá na kúsky, vyzeráš nadmieru nezdravo, s nikým sa nebavíš-"

„Kurva, ja sa ani s nikým rozprávať nechcem!"

„A navyše ti tečie krv z ruky," ticho dopovedala a presunula pohľad na rozbité zrkadlo v kúpeľni. „Draco, musíš mi dovoliť, aby som ti pomohla-"

„Ja ťa nepotrebujem!" zakričal. „Nežiadam tvoju pomoc! Nestojím o tvoj záujem! Ja od teba NIČ nechcem! Stále ti to nedochádza? Toto je môj trest za to, čo si ty a ten bastard, ktorý sa nazýva mojím otcom, zo mňa vychovali!"

„Draco, takto nehovor!"

„Ale áno! Osud si dal poriadne načas, a teraz sa ma chystá potrestať za to, akým človekom som ešte pred rokmi bol. A za to, čím som bol, vďačím tebe a tomu bastardovi! Vy ste zo mňa spravili toho malého, bigotného, posratého chumaja, ktorý nevedel nič iné, len nenávidieť... a potom som KONEČNE našiel pokoj! Našiel som Grangerku, chystali sme sa založiť si rodinu. Teraz mi ju vytrhli z náručia... teraz mi _ich_ vytrhli z náručia a ty si myslíš, že toto nie je trestom za osobu, akou som býval?!"

Niekde v polovici mu zlyhal hlas a zvyšná časť jeho tirády sa zo všetkého najviac podobala na zlomené kvílenie – ako psie kňučanie. Malá časť jeho uboleného srdca začala páliť novou bolesťou, keď si uvedomil, že jeho matka plače. Pozerala sa na neho s naširoko roztvorenými očami a zraneným pohľadom, ktorý ho donútil sklopiť oči k zemi, no jeho tvrdohlavosť v ňom potlačila akékoľvek pocity ľútosti.

„Tak to bolo od teba kruté, Draco," povedala a utrela si slzy. „Možno sme neboli dokonalými rodičmi, ale milovali sme-"

Uchechtol sa. „To nič nemení na tom, čím sme boli-"

„Toto nie je žiadne zvrátené spiknutie proti tvojej osobe, je to jednoducho... príšerná a nešťastná zhoda okolností-"

„Ále, takže nešťastná zhoda okolností?" sykol. „Povedz mi, matka, ako sa mám s tým vysporiadať? _Takmer_ som bol rodičom! Vieš si predstaviť, aké kurevsky... kruté to je?! Vedieť, že som _mohol _mať syna alebo dcéru? A Grangerka... bola pre mňa _niečím_! Chápeš, čo tým myslím? Bola jedinou, ku ktorej som niečo také cítil alebo mohol cítiť."

„Ja viem, Draco," riekla Narcissa hlasom nežnejším, než akým ju kedy počul prehovoriť. „Rozumiem-"

„Ako by si tomu, dopekla, mohla porozumieť?" namietal. Prešiel si dlaňami po tvári a uvedomil si, že jeho líca sú vlhké. „Ako by si mohla čo i len tušiť, ako sa cítim? Mám pocit, že mám... znovu šestnásť; som sám."

„Nie si osamelý. Keby si nám len dovolil pomôcť-"

„Nič, čo by ste urobili alebo povedali, by mi aj tak nepomohlo-"

„Vôbec nemusí byť... mŕtva," začala. „Je tu stále nádej, že-"

„Odíď. Z môjho. Domu," odvetil jej chladným hlasom. „Myslím to vážne, matka. A _neopovažuj_ sa mi spomínať nádej, ty a Lucius ste zo mňa vysali všetky pozostatky tohto pocitu, ktoré vo mne ešte tleli, a to pred rokmi."

„Draco, dovoľ mi aspoň pomôcť ti poupratovať to tu alebo pripraviť nejaké jedlo-"

„Matka, ak okamžite neodídeš, osobne ťa vyvediem von."

Jeho vyhrážka nebola prázdna, to obaja vedeli. So skľúčeným povzdychom sa Narcissa pomaly otočila a odišla presne tak, ako prišla. Draco ju pri tom uprene pozoroval, až kým mu nezmizla z dohľadu, a potom čakal, kým nezačuje, ako sa za ňou vchodové dvere definitívne zatvorili. Na to sa zosunul na kolená a tvár si zaboril do dlaní.

„Nemal si sa s matkou takto rozprávať."

Pri zvuku Hermioninho hlasu sa mykol, ale hlavu nezdvihol. „Všetko, čo som povedal, bola pravda."

„Všetko, čo si povedal, bolo výsledkom zle orientovaného hnevu. Nemôžeš od seba takto odstrkovať jedného človeka za druhým, Draco. Nie je to zdravé."

„Ale predstavovať si svoju nezvestnú snúbenicu je úplne v poriadku?" fľochol. „Je to vskutku prekliato normálne."

Vstal na nohy a prešiel popri nej. Snažil sa nepozastavovať nad tým, že teraz mala na sebe jedno z jeho vlastných tričiek a jeho boxerky. Mimovoľne sa zamyslel, či jeho veci stále voňajú po nej. Mal v úmysle zísť na prízemie a vyslať pár ochranných kúziel, ktoré by zabránili ľuďom v tom, aby ho neustále rušili v jeho vlastnom dome, ale pristavil sa pri hosťovskej izbe. Miestnosti, ktorá bola spoly prerobená na detskú izbu. Izbu, v ktorej by spalo ich dieťa. Mal pocit, akoby jeho nohy ani nepatrili k zvyšku tela, odchýlil dvere a vstúpil do tej prepchatej miestnôstky. Jediné, na čo sa zmohol, bolo uprene hľadieť na krehkú detskú postieľku.

„Myslím, že to mal byť chlapček."

Jej hlas ho tentoraz zachytil nepripraveného, a keď sa otočil, uvidel, že Hermionin duch je vo vysokom štádiu tehotenstva. Hladkala si vypuklé bruško s láskavým úsmevom na tvári. Znova ho premohli mdloby. Začal dýchať zrýchlene, každý výdych bol kratší a plytší než predchádzajúci. Miestnosť sa s ním začala točiť, krútila sa pod jeho nohami, až kým ho závrat neprinútil k dáveniu. Vyhol sa ďalšiemu pohľadu na Hermionu, vybehol z izby, pričom kvôli svojim neistým nohám sa udrel do steny a utekal späť do spálne.

„Draco, čo to robíš?"

„Odchádzam odtiaľto," odvetil, kým sa prehŕňal bielizníkom pri ich posteli. Keď na ňu kútikom oka pohliadol , jej brucho bolo opäť ploché a na sebe mala jednoduché tričko s krátkymi rukávmi a džínsy. Pokrútil hlavou a pokračoval v prehľadávaní komody. „Potrebujem sa odtiaľto dostať. Ja už to, kurva, viacej neznesiem-"

„Tým, že pôjdeš niekde inde, sa ma nezbavíš-"

„Možnože áno. A prinajmenšom to znamená: žiadne návštevy-"

„Draco-"

„Nemôžem zostať TU!" zvolal. „Všade, kam sa pozriem, si ty! A tým nemyslím - ty, ako halucinácia – mám na mysli našu posteľ, fotky, tú prekliatu detskú izbu! Už to viac neznesiem! Akoby som sa dusil všetkými tými pripomienkami tvojej neprítomnosti, a to ma zabíja!"

Zahryzla si do pery a pristúpila k nemu. „Kam sa chystáš odísť?"

„Niekam, kde ma nenájdu."

„Ale ako ťa majú informovať, ak by sa vyskytli nejaké novinky?" spýtala sa. „Čo ak prídem domov a-"

„A prídeš?

Konečne našiel svoj prútik, sťažka prehltol a pripravil sa na odmiestnenie. Všemožne sa snažil, aby odolal pokušeniu pozrieť sa na ňu. Bol by odprisahal, že pocítil jej dych štekliť ho za uchom. Dlho a hlboko sa nadýchol, zavrel oči, a keď ich znovu otvoril, bol v miestnosti, v ktorej sa nešírila Grangerkina vôňa z každého rohu a nebola tu ich spoločná posteľ, ktorej porozhadzované prikrývky sa mu vysmievali do tváre, ale jej duch ho sem nasledoval. Vedel, že stojí za ním ešte predtým, než prehovorila.

„Tušila som, že prídeš práve sem," povedala Hermiona potichu.

Jej poznámku ignoroval, mávol prútikom, aby osvetlil miestnosť a sadol si na kraj postele, ktorá stála ladom už roky. V tých niekoľkých ťažkých rokoch po vojne trávil väčšinu svojho času na tomto mieste, vyhýbal sa Londýnu a všetkým tým odsudzujúcim pohľadom, ktoré ho prenasledovali na každom kroku. Táto chalúpka hneď na okraji Hastingsu nebola jeho predstavou ideálneho domova, no bola izolovaná a zvuk mora pôsobil ako balzam po všetky tie nepokojné noci. Po dlhom čase to začul znova; znelo to skoro ako rachot rozbíjajúceho sa skla. Raz sem priviedol Hermionu. Bolo to krátko po tom, ako sa médiá dozvedeli o ich vzťahu a novinári im boli neustále v pätách. Nakoniec sa však po jednej noci absolútneho pokoja vrátili naspäť do Londýna, Hermiona trvala na tom, že by sa mali postaviť novinárom čelom, aby to už mali konečne za sebou.

A hľa, prišiel opäť.

A skrýval sa.

Lakte si položil na kolená a s hlavou v rukách si povzdychol. V mihu oka pred ním kľačala Hermiona, hlavu mala naklonenú nabok a smutnými očami ho pozorovala.

„S tým trúchlením musíš prestať," povedala, naklonila sa k nemu a pohladila ho po líci. Na dotyk bola ešte chladnejšia než predtým. „_Musíš_ sa snažiť myslieť pozitívne a veriť v to, že sa vrátim domov a všetko bude zas v poriadku."

Pokrútil hlavou a zopol ruky, aby sa vyhol šanci, že sa jej znova dotkne. „Prosím, len mi povedz, kde si."

„Draco, toto sme už preberali – viem len to, čo ty-"

„Ak mi to povieš na rovinu, prídem si po teba," pokračoval. „Nájdem ťa, oslobodím ťa a privediem domov-"

„Draco-"

„Až potom bude všetko v poriadku. Len mi povedz, kde si, aby som si po teba mohol prísť-"

„_Draco_," vydýchla. „Nemôžem. Vieš, že nemôžem."

Zovrel čeľusť a zachmúril sa. „K čomu si mi, teda? Ak mi nemôžeš nič povedať, na čo si mi potom?"

„Ja ti len-"

„Nie si nič!" vykríkol a postavil sa na nohy. „Nie si ona! Potrebujem _Hermionu_, nie teba! Takže mi povedz, kde to, kurva, si!"

„Nemôžem!" zvolala. „Nedokážem to. Neexistuje nič, čo by som mohla urobiť, okrem toho, že som tu s te-"

„Zmizni!" vyštekol. „Myslím to vážne, vypadni z mojej hlavy! Nechaj ma na pokoji!" Dlaňami si zakryl uši a pevne zovrel oči. „Odíď! Odíď! ODÍĎ!"

Odrazu cítil, že tam s ním už naozaj nie je, ale i tak otvoril oči, rozhliadal sa sem a tam a pozorne si prezeral miestnosť pred sebou. A práve v tej chvíli si uvedomil, aká prázdna tá izba je, a aká tichá.

Opäť sa posadil na posteľ a z hrdla sa mu vydral potlačovaný vzlyk. Zovrel okolo seba starú, štipľavú deku a obalil sa do nej ako do zámotku.

„Tak som to nemyslel," zašepkal. „Je mi to ľúto, Hermiona. Vráť sa."

S očakávaním sedel na mieste, no nič sa neudialo.

„Grangerka, prosím, vráť sa!"

Nič.

Celé hodiny volal jej meno, prosil jej ducha, nech sa vráti, a keď už z toľkého kričania začal chripieť a oči ho svrbeli od usedavého plaču, zosypal sa na posteľ a udieral päsťou do vankúša, až kým nebol príliš unavený na to, aby nechal oči otvorené.

...

_Draco_

Ospalo zastonal a snažil sa sústrediť na šum mora.

_Draco, zobuď sa._

Zachveli sa mu viečka, a keď ich pomaly otvoril, bola späť. Sedela na posteli vedľa neho a na sebe mala šaty, ktoré si vzala v deň, keď odišla. Natiahol k nej ruku, aby jej zastrčil zatúlaný pramienok vlasov za ucho, a všimol si, že teraz je jej pokožka teplejšia a aj jej vôňu cíti akosi silnejšie. Posadil sa a ona mu rýchlo padla do náručia a nechty zaťala hlboko do chrbta. Napadlo mu, či mu po nich zostane na koži nejaká stopa, no potom si uvedomil, že je to absurdné, keďže to nie je v skutočnosti ona. Napriek tomu ju pohladil rukou po chrbte a nos si zaryl do jej jemných kučier.

„Vrátila si sa."

Prikývla a odtiahla sa. Na perách jej pohrával úsmev a spopod rias sa jej kotúľali slzy. „Áno, som doma. Tak veľmi si mi chýbal."

„Mrzí ma, že som na teba včera kričal," zašepkal. „Ja-"

„Včera? O čom to hovoríš?"

„Keď som ti povedal, aby si odišla. Nemyslel som to tak."

Na sekundu sa jej tvár zachmúrila zmätením, ale hneď na to sa jej výraz zmenil na smutné porozumenie. Zobrala jeho ruku do svojej a pevne ju zovrela. „Draco, to som ja."

„Nie si to tak celkom ty, veď vieš," povedal a zamračil sa. „Len som chcel počuť tvoj hlas-"

„Nie, Draco, pozri, som to ja," trvala na svojom. „Som to ja, prisahám-"

„Nie, ty si preč-"

„Pozri na mňa. Prisahám, som to ja. Včera v noci nás s Nevillom našli a dnes ráno sme sa vrátili. Polovica Londýna ťa hľadala, aby ti povedala tieto novinky, potom mi napadlo, že by si mohol byť práve tu-"

„Prosím, nerob mi to," povedal a snažil sa ju zložiť zo svojho lona. „Je to kruté-"

„Draco, prisahám ti," naliehala, a keď hovorila, hlas sa jej mierne lámal. „Som. To. JA."

Pokrútil hlavou a znovu sa ju pokúsil odsunúť, ale ako sa k nej načahoval, prsty sa mu obtreli o jej napätú kožu bruška. Na chvíľu zaváhal a pýtal sa sám seba, či by bolo možné, že... pomaly presunul svoju ruku nahor po jej hrudi a váhavo si na ňu položil svoju dlaň a snažil sa ignorovať ten pulzujúci hukot krvi v ušiach.

Zadržal dych a po chvíli, ktorá sa zdala večnosťou, ucítil, ako mu spod dlane prúdia známe vibrácie tlkotu jej veľmi skutočného srdca.

Okamžite ju objal - tak pevne, ako len mohol, bez toho, aby ju svojimi rukami rozdrvil a spočinul svojimi ústami na jej krku. Jej krv pod jeho perami živo pulzovala, akoby ho tým chcela definitívne uistiť. Pobozkala ho na spánok, prsty si vplietla do jeho vlasov a do ucha mu šepkala upokojujúce slová. Snažil sa niečo povedať, snažil sa jej povedať, že mu neskutočne chýbala, že ju miluje, no jediné, čo mu vychádzalo z úst, boli vzlyky, nie vety, takže ju namiesto toho pobozkal. Tak vášnivo, až to bolelo. Keď skončili, spočinul hlavou na jej prsiach a rukou opäť nahmatal jej skoro neviditeľné bruško.

„Všetko je v poriadku," povedala upokojujúco Hermiona. „Sme doma."


End file.
